Origami
by gaaraisthebest170
Summary: Heavy Rain-Hetalia crossover. In Philadelphia, a murderer known as the Origami Killer is causing quite a commotion. It's up to the FBI agents Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland Norman/Ethan to hunt down this man before he kills yet another victim, and this particular victim happens to be Alfred's Achilles' heel. Rated M for character death, violence, language, dark themes, etc.


Origami

This... This is a peculiar one of mine. I originally planned for it to be a fanfiction based off of Sherlock Holmes & Hetalia, but then... I came upon an odd little PS3 game called 'Heavy Rain'. I struggled coming up with a good plot twist, until... I decided to just use the plot of Heavy Rain straight up. I now changed this so far from the original, it's beyond belief. I even changed the NAME. Anyway, please enjoy this little tinkering of mine~ Ciao~

-gaaraisthebest170

CHAPTER ONE- DRAWING THE CURTAINS

I hated this job sometimes. Every day, I am forced to witness families torn apart, friendships dissipate, insanity set in, and sometimes, even my life is threatened. All of this is an every day occurrence for me.

I have dealt with many challenging cases in all of my seven years of working in the FBI, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could come close in comparison to The Origami Case.

Never before have I seen a killer so cold and so driven by pure curiosity before. And never before have I been so frightened of this city, the city of Philadelphia.

It was another cold, wet, rainy day. I was in a small cafe in the outskirts of San Francisco, waiting for my next client. I was sitting at the bar facing out towards the wide windows, watching the huge drops of rain splash against the sides. As my order of English black tea was called up in the cafe bar, the door swung open, revealing a shady-looking man wearing a large black hat and a heavy raincoat who stepped into the doorway quickly, shaking off the droplets of rain.

He saw me return back to my seat, but since I wasn't very excited to find _him _of all people in the same bar as myself. Luckily I had the excuse of work to make things quick.

I sat down again, ignoring him, until he approached me directly and spoke up loudly.

"Arthur! Has he shown up yet?" The man asked, pulling up the seat next to him, while removing his drenched coat and hanging the hat masking his face on a nearby coat hanger.

Bloody _hell. _His boss has done it again. "Al, are you working on this case with me now?"

"Yep! Isn't it great? We make a pretty good team, yeah? Like Sherlock and Watson-you being Watson, of course! After a little persuading, I managed to convince the boss to let us work together on this case!" Alfred exclaimed, waving down a barista and requesting a black coffee.

"I... see. Well, I suppose I better put you up to speed, especially if we're supposed to be meeting our client any moment. This way, you won't make us look any worse by asking stupid questions." I stated remotely as I pulled out the file containing our case's full information.

FILE 408

**SUMMARY: EIGHT KILLINGS, ALL IDENTICAL AND LINKED TO EACH OTHER.**

**EACH VICTIM WAS KILLED BY MEANS OF DROWNING. **

**AN ORIGAMI FIGURE IS ALWAYS FOUND IN THE VICTIM'S RIGHT HAND, AS WELL AS A SINGLE ORCHID PLACED ON THE VICTIM'S CHEST. **

**EVERY VICTIM'S FACE IS ENTIRELY COVERED IN MUD.**

**THE BODIES ARE ALWAYS FOUND INTERSECTING A RAILROAD TRACK; A DIFFERENT TRACK EACH TIME.**

"A killer who likes paper-folding? What the hell is in the water nowadays..." Alfred muttered while shifting through the varied papers. The next set of papers were newspaper clippings, all describing the victims, who were always ranging from the ages 10 to 13.

"Later today, I was going to pop into the newest victim's crime scene. You can tag along if you want." I replied offhandedly, watching as the waitress brought us Alfred's coffee. "I don't get why you like that stuff so much." I added, nodding at the drink.

"And I don't get why you DON'T like it. Isn't coffee considered a main staple in any cop's diet?!" Al retorted, taking a long drink from it.

"Yes, but we're not cops, Al. We're _FBI agents._" I said sarcastically.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Same thing when it comes to coffee!"

"He's here." I stated, watching as a man with a medium-long brown hair opened the see-through glass door while sweeping some extra water off his jacket. However, our client didn't seem to have come alone. Next to him was a very attractive blonde woman, with hair a little shorter than their original client's. Alfred turned around to glance at them before smirking slightly and sitting up a little in his chair.

As the pair finally came to meet the two agents, I got a chance to examine them.

Toris Laurinaitis and... company, in the package of a preppy blonde wearing flats and a mini skirt. Toris was the only client that really had to be here, so why did he bring along his... girlfriend? Cousin? Sister? Didn't matter much.

Toris himself looked worse for wear; eyes bearing black lines from the lack of sleep, stance was a little drooped, and his clothes and hair looked hastily put together. Overall, Toris Laurinaitis had seen some far better days, considering the circumstances.

The woman he was with also seemed rather depressed. Judging by her clothing, I came to the concusion that she normally would spend one to two hours in front of a mirror getting ready for the day. I noticed that her eyeliner seemed a little uneven; something that is now unheard of in the modern times. There were some wrinkles in her blouse, and her eyes looked... dead.

I adjusted my tie before politely gesturing to the two seats next to me for them to sit in. They gave me a grateful look and sat in silence.

Now, I may be the profiler in the FBI, but even I can make some pretty basic mistakes.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kirkland, Mr... What was your name, sir?" Toris asked softly, giving us both a faint little smile of gratitude.

"Alfred F. Jones." Al informed, taking another sip from his coffee up while studying the poor man.

"Mr. Jones. I'm Toris Laurinaitis, and this is my husband, Feliks Łukasiewicz. I believe you wanted to talk to me about Raivis, am I correct?" Toris continued on, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"This-This... THIS WOMAN IS A MAN?!" I wanted to yell out, but since it would be entirely rude to the suffering family, I emitted a hacking cough instead. How could *I*, a profiler of the freaking FBI, mistake a man for a woman?! No matter how they were dressed!

I took a moment to glance over at Al, who looked just as shocked as I felt. I widened my eyes at him in warning before attempting to regain a little composure.

"Erm, yes. Raivis Galante... Right, yes. He was your... cousin, and if I recall, you had just taken custody over him, correct?" I coughed out, trying not to choke as I shakily swallowed some more tea. That surprised me good, damn it.

"Yes... His mother, my sister, died not too long ago, and since my oldest brother was scheduled to move to Russia for some extra colleging, I ended up taking him in." Toris explained quietly, barely speaking above a whisper.

"Eduard von Bock is your older brother, yes? I spoke to him several days ago." I informed him, eyes tearing slightly from tea slipping down the wrong way when I choked. "Anyway, can you tell us what exactly happened the day Raivis disappeared? Start from there and then, if it's not too difficult for you, try to describe anything peculiar that might've happened. Anything come to mind?"

"Well, m-maybe. I'm not sure if it's related or not, but the day before he... he disappeared, I received an anonymous letter in the mail. It had some sort of nursery rhyme on it. I thought that it must have been that someone was trying to pull a prank on me, so I threw it away without a second thought. Then, on the day he disappeared, I also received a cardboard shoebox on the mat on my porch. Since I was rather upset at the time, I thought someone had tried to dump their trash on me, so I threw it in the recycling without a second thought. Now I can see how foolish that was at the time. W-Whatever was in that box... could have saved him. It could have been a-a clue to his whereabouts! And I just threw it away!" Toris exclaimed, his voice rising dangerously, his words cracking.

"A shoebox and a nursery rhyme, huh? Well, yeah, that was kinda dumb of you. But even knowing of the existence of these is incredibly helpful, so thanks." Alfred cut in, swirling the remainder of his coffee by moving his cup in mini circles.

"It may be too late for your little brother, but this could at least help us save the next victim." I spoke up, flat-out ignoring Alfred's less-than-considerate remark. "If you can, please go into detail about the box."

"The-The box? Oh, yes! W-Well, as I said before, there where some origami figures within the box; about five, I believe. A-And... there was also a... a cell phone. But I throughly searched through it, and there was no information, or even any history on it. I brought it with me if you'd like to take a look." Toris reached into his pants' pocket and revealed an ordinary-looking Blackberry cell, which he quickly handed to me.

I flipped the phone around and scanned the back, popping out off after a few seconds. Nothing was out of the ordinary; it looked like a newly bought phone. Glancing at Al, I handed it to him carefully without inspecting it further. This was where his areas of experties lay.

Without a single spoken word, he whipped out a pair of shades, replacing them with his other prescribed pair, even though there was no sunlight in the café at all. Then he took out a very strange looking glove and slipped it on to his right hand. Toris and Feliks watched in mild confusion.

Their confusion grew even further as they watched the FBI agent wave his gloved hand in the air, as if flipping through an invisible catalog in front of his eyes while he placed the phone down on the table with his other hand.

"Um..." Feliks spoke up for the first time, blinking several times in a row. "What... What..."

Since Alfred didn't look like he was going to reply anytime soon, I began the explanation for him. "It's called ARI. The shades, I mean. They are an experimental tool the government has recently created. By looking through them and selecting options, he can look more throughly into evidence that the naked eye cannot see. Such as fingerprints or even faint scents in the air. It's an extremely useful thing to have in this line of work. By putting on that glove, Alfred can use ARI-related material, which is similar to selecting something with a touchpad, if that makes any sense. At crime scenes, the ARI can emit a 'pulse radar', which will detect anything suspicious within about six feet of your person periodically. Sorry if I got a little too technical there."

"Whoa! So those are like super hero sunglasses?!" Feiks spoke up excitedly, staring at Alfred while he worked. At the word 'super hero', I saw Al's eyes flash for a brief moment, and a smile curled on to his face.

"PLEASE don't add any more fuel to his already-enormous ego." I pleaded, sighing all the while.

"Heh, the culprit didn't leave a single trace. There's not even any data in the phone at all. But look here," Alfred pointed to a space in the side of the phone, where attachments are put into it. "The clasp that covers this for protection is missing. You said that you found this in a shoebox with origami figures, right? Are you absolutely certain that there wasn't anything else inside?"

"Y-Yes! There wasn't anything else at all!" Toris insisted, looking over to his husband for reassurance.

As it came to my attention, Toris Laurinaitis was not being entirely honest. As to why, I wasn't certain. It crossed my mind that I should just take him in for interrogation, but for some reason, I dismissed the thought. Obviously, this man did not have it in him to kill, even when under enough pressure. Only when we absolutely had no other choice, THEN I would bring him in. This man wasn't much help at the moment.

Alfred seemed to have caught on to this too, for he narrowed his eyes slightly and was about to say something, before I broke in. "Thank you for coming at this difficult time, Mr. Laurinaitis, Mr. Łukasiewicz. My partner and I have no further questions. Thank you for your time and please, do take care." I stood and grabbed my coat, walking away as I put it on. Alfred paused a moment to watch me get up before following my lead. As we got outside, he turned to me.

"The fuck, Artie? You know as well as I do that that man wasn't telling the truth!"

"He WAS telling the truth, just not the full truth." I insisted. "Think about it. If he really was consumed by grief when he found the box, then why would he even bother to throw it away in the first place? Do you really think that he would care enough at that point to throw away some trash on his porch? He seemed rather insistent that there was nothing else in that box, so there obviously had to have been something inside of it that he wanted to keep a secret. On that phone you looked at, where any of his fingerprints concentrated around that slot?"

"Yes. It looked as if he had inserted some kind of hard drive into it. Do you think that was what he's hiding from us?" Alfred asked, while we walked toward the parking lot.

"I believe so. We need to see whatever was on it." I replied, my mind elsewhere.

"Then why didn't we make him cough it up?!" Alfred exclaimed, speeding up his pace so that he was several strides in front of me. What a child.

"Because Raivis is already dead. You have to keep in mind that our killer is a crafty one. I doubt that he would let the evidence sit around and rot after the deed has been done. The contents were clearly for Toris's eyes only, and in order to catch this killer, we'll need to play along with his games at first. Based on his cleverness and knowledge of the police's movements, I'd say that he used to be or is currently in the police department. Keep that matter to yourself, otherwise, it'll just become a big panic, alright?" I sped up, walking just a little quicker than the dim-witted American.

"Yeah. But man, I have to say, this case is a little freaky. I mean, I have my own kid to look after, ya know?" Al muttered as we approached the cars.

"You're married?" I asked a little put-out. Everyone seems to have tied the knot these days except for me...

"Naw. I adopted a kid while I was over in Quebec, Canada. Name's Matthew. Cute little kid. Had him for five years. His eleventh birthday is coming up, actually. Better think up something special to get 'im." Alfred replied, a smile tugging at his face. "What about you? You married?"

"Happily divorced, actually. Never had any kids of the sort. That would have been kind of impossible anyway, unless I adopted." I stated, getting the car keys out of my pocket.

"Impossible?" Al echoed, while he rifled through his own pockets, searching. A couple of moments later, he found a key ring.

"Yes. I was married to another man, see." I murmured, slightly embarrassed. Not many people knew of my sexuality, after all. And the American was kind of extremely loud. Shit...

"R-Really? Wow. Never woulda guessed!" He blinked as he came to the realization that he didn't have a car. "Um, Artie? Can I get a ride with you? I forgot that Kiku dropped me off..."

"You and the boss sure are chummy." I retorted, unlocking the car doors. "Get in."

As I turned on the ignition, Alfred spoke up again. "Where are we going next?"

"Where do you think, imbecile? The crime scene. Now shut it and let me drive."

* * *

We arrived at the railroad tracks twenty minutes later, and it was starting to get rather dark out. What made it worse was that the rain was pouring even more intensely, blinding us.

"These are one of those situations where I'm really glad that you're the ARI lab rat." I grumbled, feeling like a drowned cat. Why did this city always have to rain?

"Let's make this quick." Alfred replied, even more melancholy than myself.

We decided to split up. I would go talk to the police officers to see if they had any information while Al poked around the crime scene. I approached the head, who was busy talking to a lesser officer.

"Excuse me," I started. "I'm from the FBI. May I speak with you for a moment?"

The officer was waved away and then the man offered his hand in greeting while introducing himself. "I'm Sadiq Adnan. You must be Mr. Kirkland, yes? I was told that you and your partner were coming at some point in time."

"Yes, he's over there in the bushes. And- it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Adnan." I said, looking the man up and down. The man was clearly of Turkish descent, and had some slight stubble on his chin, which he stroked while looking down at me. "So, what exactly do we have here?"

"Well, this boy's body is the same as all the others we've had. It's adjacent to these railroad tracks here," Mr. Adnan gestured to the railroad. "And the boy was found with an origami figure in his right hand and an orchid on his chest. The entire scene is the same as all the others; nothing new. You're wasting your time here."

"Nonetheless, I think I'll go assist my partner over there. I'll see you some other time then." I sighed, deflated. Damn! This killer was very careful. Annoyingly careful. Damnnit!

"Goodbye, Mr. Kirkland. Hopefully, this case will be solved soon without any more casualties. Going after children like that is just plain sick." Sadiq replied grimly, walking back over to a group of some other police officers. I turned and headed towards Alfred, who was using his ARI again.

"Anything?" I asked as I approached.

"Well, traces of orchid pollen is still floating in the air, even thought it's raining heavily. Putting that aside, I took a look at the body. The victim is laying on his back. There were no visible signs of struggling or violence. His face is entirely covered in mud, like all the other victims. The pollen I mentioned before was coming from an orchid placed on the victim's chest. And there's also a small origami figure of a dog in his right hand. It looked like his fingers were probably closed after his death. There was a superficial wound on the right thigh, where blood analysis suggests that is was most likely post-mortem. It was probably a scratch that occurred when the body was being moved. The blood report also indicates an advanced and long-lasting state of exhaustion. So, that's it for the body." Alfred summed up, reading out loud what was in the ARI.

"Good work. Now for everything else then." I grimaced, catching a glance of the body in question as the white tent around it (there for keeping rain off the victim) flapped with the wind. "Turn on the pulse radar, will you?"

"Already on it." Alfred replied, walking around the crime scene. "Hold on, I think I got something blimping on the tracks over there."

He walked quickly towards his new discovery while I watched on at a little distance away. Hopefully we'd find something else the police hadn't. We usually did.

"..." Alfred was standing there, staring at whatever he found in the middle of the tracks. I walked up to him out of curiosity and confusion and looked down at the extremely helpful, wonderfully fragrant...

"A dead cat." I stated flatly, disappointment leaking through my voice. "Looks like you found a friend there, Alfred."

"Shut up. Let's keep moving." He replied shortly, looking a little put-out himself. What a rare occasion that was.

We kept walking up along the tracks until Alfred stopped again, and knelt down. "Blood traces." He stated solemnly. "Seems to match up with the victim. Not the cat."

"Oh? Was the body dragged along these tracks then?" I asked as Alfred stood.

"Seems so. C'mon."

We took perhaps two steps before Al stopped once again. "What now? A squirrel?" I asked sarcastically.

"Footprints! Look here!" Alfred said excitedly, pointing at the muddy tracks. "They continue just after the pollen trail. These must be from the killer!"

"I suppose you're right. Let's follow them then." I replied coolly, feeling like an adult taking his obnoxious child to an amusement park.

We walked up the trail until we passed by a metal fence, where Al stopped again for a moment to note that there was some blood there as well; also the victim's. I stopped as well as I saw where the path led to.

"Bloody hell, look at how steep that hill is! We're going to get covered in mud, Alfred. You can go first." I cursed, looking up at the annoyingly large hill in front of us. This was going to RUIN my nice suit, no doubt about it.

"Whatever, you little prissy baby! What's a few dirt stains gonna do? And besides, it looks like it leads up to the highway, so it'll level out EVENTUALLY, right?" Alfred laughed good-naturedly, while starting to climb up the mud slide. "Haven't you ever been rock-climbing before?"

"No. No I haven't." I replied icily, glaring at his back. Damn prick.

"What?! Whoa! Remind me to take you once this case is over with!" Alfred called down, already half way there. I grumbled one last time before dirtying my hands with the foul soil. He was so going to pay for this.

After the stressful climb up the hill, I found Alfred already inspecting the ground, which bore another set of footprints.

"Impressive," He remarked. "It's looks like the killer only left evidence that he had intended to leave. We are definitely dealing with a professional here. He knew exactly what he was doing, right down to the tiniest detail. And look here there's a set of tire tracks on the side of the road behind the railroad line. Must be his car. Anyway, I think we've seen everything here. We better get back to the station before we catch pneumonia."

At this, I huffed in irritation. "You mean to say that I came all the way up here just so you can announce that there's nothing here? I hate you, Jones."

"Love ya too, man." He winked in reply.

Fin~

So, next chapter will be told in Alfred's point of view. Serious shit will be going down. I'm pretty proud of how this turned out, considering that this story line is very precise and detailed. I think I'll either be working on the next chapter of Dark Woods Circus, this, or an extremely depressing cross-over of Hetalia & the PC game 'To The Moon'. Not sure what I wanna call that one yet :/ (not very good at naming. I mean, look at how original this title was! WOW. -_- I impress myself over and over.) So if you wanna help me decide, review or something~ Anyway, that's pretty much it, bros. Ciao~

-gaaraisthebest170


End file.
